Days And Nights
by Jaya Korin
Summary: *slash* Legolas/Aragorn, hmmm... having left Lothlorien behind things weigh heavily on Aragorn's mind, among them matters of the heart. But will Legolas offer him a solution he did not expect?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything however this story and it's ideas are mine.   
  
A/N: Yeah I've just been listening to this CD too much and the first part of this song won't leave my mind and yeah... I stuck the clip at the top, you can probably see why. *shrugs* So lol yeah not sure where I'm going with this yet but whatever happens, is going to happen no matter where I decide to go with it, my mind doesn't listen to me anyway.  
  
Setting: Umm... sometime after Gandalf's death. This is based on the book not the movie. Yeah, I changed some things to make it work better. ^_^; Not overly much though.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Days and Nights  
  
By: Jaya  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
This worlds a tortured place to be  
  
So many things to torment me  
  
And as I stumble down this road, --   
  
It takes a toll  
  
These days and nights I turn to you  
  
No human hand can pull me through  
  
No cosmic force or magic true love will do  
  
- DC Talk - Supernatural  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
It was dark. It had seemed dark a lot lately, there was always some type of clouds covering the sky, never just the vast blue expanses that he could remember vividly, never just the bright sun over head. Now it always held a darker meaning and the strain of keeping an almost constant vigil were starting to wear thin. Like the heavy weight that had settled on his shoulders ever since the death of Gandalf.  
  
There were doubts in his mind, that he knew he should let linger, should not dwell on them. Yet as the days pasted he found it harder and harder to push them away, to forget and move on. The others looked to him to lead the way, too make the decisions. He was the leader it came natural though before he had referred easily to the wizards greater knowledge. Now he had only himself and those around him to rely on, but in the end it was his word that went. But even the greatest people can not see everything can not predict all ends, prevent all evils from happening. If they could the world would be a much different place.  
  
Even the wisest and the strongest of us all will fall to the doubts in their minds from time to time. Though they will hang on to threads till there is no other way to do it. Still the days past on, still he pushed to harder, faster, longer; just as he pushed himself. At night while the other slept, while his mind wander the doubts crept back, along with the growing feelings that stirred inside him as he let himself take in the breath taking sight of Legolas. He'd known for a long time that he harbored secret feelings for his friend and sometimes travel companion, though there was never any hope of voicing them.  
  
The doubt had been there, when he'd tried to tell Arwen that it wasn't right, that he didn't deserve her love. When he had tried to tell her, not to throw her live away, --tried. But it had all come out wrong and she hadn't listened to him. /I have to make her listen to me when this is over..../ Still EvenStar hung heavy around his neck, another weight that hung over his head and pressed upon his soul. Though it had not been her his thoughts turned to most often for some time, she had slipped from his thoughts almost without his realizing it, -- replaced by another. Yet what hope was there, that anything would come of it?  
  
Night had long since fallen upon them, the other slept about him on the ground below. From his perch in the tree he could see the surrounding area much better, but it also gave him a nice view of Legolas asleep a little ways away; his eyes open as always. As his thoughts wondered, he leaned back against the tree letting his gave travel up to the stars visible through the newly budded leaves high over head. Aragorn stared at nothing, and everything trying not to think of anything right in that moment. So intent was he on doing just that, that he never noticed Legolas rise from his place on the ground and come over to stand beneath the tree, at least until he spoke.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Blinking the man looked down at him, trying to keep the surprise from his features, -- it didn't exactly work. Though he was glad of the darkness and the cool breeze that brushed across his face, picking up a few delicate strands of the elf's moon painted hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What troubles your thoughts?"  
  
"What makes you think something troubles me?"  
  
"I can see it, in your eyes when you think no one is watching, hear it in your voice when you speak. It's not like you..." He paused pulling himself up into the tree to sit in the branch a few feet away from Aragorn. "Will you not tell me, as you used to? Before we could talk of our troubles together, it is easier when you do not have to bear things alone."  
  
/If only I had the courage to tell you... yet when faced with such a thing my heart fails me./ He thought the shadows played across his face even as the moon light displayed Legolas's fine boned features a little ways from him. At length he spoke, "I fear that shadow of the future, of what is to come and not to come."  
  
Legolas watched him quietly for a moment, appraising. "As do we all." he said softly, letting his voice trail off he waited to see if Aragorn would say anything more. When he did not the elf sighed. "You try to carry too much my friend." Legolas said in a low voice. "Can not forget for a little while and let it go? You can not do everything Aragorn no man can."  
  
"And what will happen when we all relax and forget, then they will come and we will be over run before we know what has be fallen us." Aragorn pointed out, tearing his gaze from Legolas's face.  
  
To his surprise the elf laughed softly, "Yet it will do none of us any good, if you push your self to exhaustion." Not waiting for an answer he jumped lightly off the branch, before looking back up at Aragorn. Legolas reached up to put his hand on the man's arm. "Come..." He whispered his voice suddenly soft and serious. "I.. I would show you something."  
  
Curiosity won out, as Aragorn swung out of the tree his eyes followed Legolas's lethal form clothed in moonlight silver. They walked silently away from the camp, he followed silently biting back the question he would ask. /What would you show me dear Legolas?/ He was not given too much time to think about it, as the wood closed in around them dark and yet light at the same time. The soft sounds of the forest were gentle all around, --peaceful. They spoke of no danger and before him Legolas paused as if listening before turning. There was a little smile on his face as he waited for Aragorn to catch up with him.  
  
"There is no danger near." He said quietly, not meeting the man's searching gaze. "All is peaceful, do not worry about the others for a moment."  
  
Aragorn was surprised when he felt Legolas's font fingers brush across his cheek, tucking a strand of dark hair back behind his ear. When he looked at the elf, he was surprised at what he saw there. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly.  
  
But instead of answering, the elf merely shook his head. "Don't speak." He said softly. "I would tell you something, but I fear what would happen if I do..."  
  
Seized by the sudden impulse Aragorn leaned forward to seal Legolas's lips with his own. He was not too surprised when the kiss was returned with a passion he had not expected. As the kissed the moon smiled down upon them, and the gentle breeze made the leaves on the trees clap. Almost unconsciously Aragorn brought his hand up to tangle it in Legolas's soft hair, as their tongues danced in passionate union. Finally they were forced to come up for air.  
  
Gently he brushed his thumb along Legolas's cheek, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" He whispered feeling the elf's breath soft and warm against his face.  
  
"Aye, it was." Legolas answered in a breathless voice. "But, what of..."  
  
"It's you I see when I close my eyes, it has been for many months."  
  
The elf blushed visibly --even in the dark-- his eyes sparkled in the moon light, like the stars that populated the heavens above only more beautiful. "Why did you never speak of this?"  
  
"I feared your response... And I was not ready to admit my feelings till I came to terms with the confusion in my heart." Aragorn's lips brushed against one of the delicately pointed ears he smiled as Legolas shivered.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now I would not hide what is true."  
  
Legolas smiled at him, as he gently wrapped his arms around the mans body. "Then come." He said softly. "I would have you forget everything for a time."  
  
"Must I forget you?"  
  
"Neh." The elf whispered with a smile over his shoulder, taking Aragorn's hand he pulled him deeper into the wood. "Remember only me... Turn to me and look into my eyes Aragorn son of Arathorn, you are not alone in your troubles." Legolas let go of his hand taking a couple more steps before he stopped, turning to face the man again and offered him his hand. "Will you take me?" He asked his voice soft as the wind.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn said in a horse voice unable to contain the love that had been growing in the last months, it showed in his eyes as he closed the space between them. 


End file.
